El regreso
by Cloudkun7
Summary: 3 meses después que Yu se fuera tras salvar a Marie, Yu vuelve a visitar a sus amigos justo a tiempo para un suceso que requerirá de el esfuerzo de muchas personas
1. Chapter 1

El pueblo de Inaba, tan tranquilo como siempre desde la partida de Narukami Yu, habían pasado unos meses desde aquel suceso y el grupo de investigación pasaba el rato diviertiéndose.

Chie, Rise y Yukiko estaban comiendo mientras conversaban recordando historias de su infancia y reían mientras Kanji era perseguido por Teddie quien le estaba jugando otra de sus bromas pesadas por recomendación de Yosuke quien se reía de ver la escena, Naoto hablaba por telefono seriamente acerca de como estaba dejando su trabajo como "detective" ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde que tomo esta decisión pero la gente confía en que ella es la mejor para resolver los misteriosos casos que ocurren en el mundo

–es mañana cierto? – menciono Chie en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan

–la policía se puede encargar de eso– dijo naoto súbitamente –sí, han sido casi 3 meses–

–ya era hora no? Ya se que no dijo cuando pero vaya que se tomo su tiempo no? – dijo Yosuke aún manteniendo algo de la risa anterior en su rostro

–Senpai habrá tenido sus problemas, más importante que su demora en venir a visitarnos…– Se detuvo para atrapar a Teddie cuando se detuvo para darle un poco de su venganza

–cuánto tiempo estará aquí? Supongo que eso era tu pregunta kanji– Dijo Naoto acercándose a los demás después de apagar el celular discretamente

–el suficiente para que me pida la mano si es que no quiere meterse en problemas– Proclamó Rise con una risa en su semblante y unos ojos llenos de confianza

–Pues el hotel de mi familia estará siempre para él así que espero que no planees reservarlo solo para ti Rise– lo dijo con un tono desafiante mientras los demás miraban con temor y algunas con algo de celos por esa confianza que no tenían

–Yo también peleare por Yu-sensei! – decía dificilmente al estar siendo estrangulado por Kanji

–Después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar hace meses y terminará siendo asesinado por sus viejos compañeros– dijo mientras se reía

–quedemos en la estación para darle la bienvenida! Que les parece a las 2pm? Llegará a las 2:20– sugirió Chie

–Claro! Yo pasaré por Nanako seguro que también querrá verlo cuando llegue– dijo Yosuke levantando un pulgar

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza alegremente y se dispersaron a sus hogares, cuando Naoto perdió a todos de vista volvió a encender su celular y miró la foto que tenía de fondo… –senpai…–

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la estación de Inaba<p>

–así que aquí es donde ocurrieron aquellos acontecimientos no? – preguntó un hombre semi desnudo a la mujer pelirroja de al lado

–sí, sombras…– dijo con un tono asqueado

–pero ya no hemos recibido datos más sombras desde hace 3 meses– replicaba el hombre –por qué venimos ahora precisamente? –

–ella detectó algo raro…algo se acerca, presintió grandes grupos de sombras que llegarán mañana a este pueblo– veía el pueblo con una mirada desconcertante para el hombre

–no suena como algo para lo que me sueles llamar– no dudó en hablar sobre sus dudas –cuando algo así pasa nos encargamos pero nunca juntos, hay algo que deba saber? –

–hay una anomalía que haya nunca había visto antes– finalizó con esto y abrió la puerta del coche con el que habían llegado –preparate para cualquier cosa–

–jaja asi que es eso? Bien bien esto se pone interesante– no podía no quería negarlo, el hombre tenía un presentimiento de que se acercaba una pelea interesante

–vamos, entra al auto, hay que encontrar donde hospedarnos– lo apresuró la mujer pelirroja

* * *

><p>–lo logré, por fin encontré una forma de cumplir lo que me propuse…– dijo una voz que no se distinguía de quien era o de dónde provenía, solo se veía el espacio infinito sin nada perturbandolo más que una cruz en el centro del todo que parecía estar reteniendo a alguien con cadenas –mi viaje termina aquí, y tu viaje vuelve a empezar– aún no se veía de quien venía aquella voz, lo único que se escucho aparte de su voz fue el sonido de unas cadenas siendo destruidas por un golpe<p>

–…– el hombre que estaba encadenado no parecía entender lo que pasaba

–toma esto, el libro lo dejé con alguien que conoces pero me aseguré de traer una carta conmigo, espero que mi elección sea de tu agrado– del vacío del espacio salió por fin la mujer que hablaba de un misterioso color blanco y los ojos con una peculiar tonalidad amarilla extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre entregandole una carta azul con un reverso marcado por una figura humanoide llevando un costal seguido por un perro y marcado por el número "0"

–…– el hombre tomó la carta y la guardo en sus bolsillos casi apresuradamente para seguir en contacto visual con la mujer –…y tu qué harás? – pregunto el hombre de pelo azul siendo la primera vez que hablaba desde que escucho la voz de aquella persona

–mantener el sello– no le dio tiempo para responder cuando detrás de la mujer apareció un ente pequeño, del tamaño de su mano, era como una hada –hazlo, pixie– al escuchar esto pixie voló hasta acercarse al rostro del hombre y emitió una luz que absorbía por completo su campo de visión

–hasta pronto, minato– fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer


	2. Chapter 2

-próxima parada: Inaba- se escuchó através de un altavoz cerca de la puerta del tren

-ha pasado un tiempo chicos... pero ya estoy cerca- murmuré para no molestar a los otros pocos pasajeros que estaban también de camino a Inaba mientras veía el cielo por la ventana, todo parecía normal y muy tranquilo pero eso me inquietaba ¿qué es esta extraña sensación que tengo? No, seguro estoy pensando mucho las cosas debe ser el estrés o algo parecido después de todo ya todo había acabado hace meses…

*ring ring* oh, es mi teléfono

-soy yo- atendí como acostumbraba

-amigo debes dejar de atender así- tenía meses sin escuchar aquella voz pero era inolvidable, la voz de uno de mis preciados compañeros y amigos con los que viví tan grandiosas y raras experiencias

-yosuke que raro que hables, ya estoy por llegar- podría haber llamado un día anterior, es bastante raro hacerlo cuando estoy a unos minutos de arribar a la estación

-tenía que avisarte que Dojima-san y Nanako-chan estarán para darte la bienvenida y…- hubo un momento de pausa bastante raro, ¿no habrá pasado nada verdad? –Yukiko te preparó algo de comer especialmente para ti- …la cocina de Yukiko eh…debe ser venganza por no venir antes

-en fin, supongo que realmente te llamé porque estaba impaciente, tengo este raro sentimiento no sé como describirlo y sentí que debía decirlo a el gran lider del equipo de investigación- ¿el también? Algo pasará…

*música* -…este sonido…entonces no fue un sueño- a mi alrededor hay una especie de distrito comercial pequeño… este lugar no me es familiar ¿dónde estoy? ¿no sería lógico que estuviese en un ataúd o como mínimo en la isla Tatsumi? Antes de penser en eso debo asegurarme de dónde estoy –disculpa, ¿dónde estoy?- pregunte sin más a una chica de un largo pelo negro que vestía de rojo que pasaba cerca

-¿disculpa? Pues es el distrito comercial central- la mujer se veía muy extrañada de mi pregunta

-¿en que ciudad?- entiendo sus razones para extrañarse pero no es necesario que explique las mías para preguntar

-Inaba…¿tienes amnesia? Si quieres te puedo llevar a que te examinen a lo mejor te habrás golpeado con algo- apenas empezó a verme la cara para ver si tenía alguna lesión empezó a verme raro y al parecer se aguantaba las ganas de reír –te pareces mucho a una amiga mia jaja!- dejando a esta mujer de lado. ¿El pueblo de Inaba? No había escuchado hablar de él pero al menos es suficiente

-no, pero gracias por responder mi pregunta- bien, siguiente paso, necesito donde quedarme llegando este pensamiento a mi cabeza muevo mis manos a ambos bolsillos para revisar si tengo algo de dinero en ellos –tch, era de esperarse- murmullo vaciandolos para corroborar que realmente no habia nada en ellos ¿y en la chaqueta? Antes creí notar un bulto…¿un celular? Me pregunto si alguno de ellos responderá… "el sello" ese recuerdo vino como un flash a mi cabeza ¿el tiempo habrá pasado igual mientras estaba allí? No paresco haber crecido

-¿no tienes dinero? Hagamos un trato, te dejaré quedarte en el hotel de mi familia si me sigues hasta con una amiga ¿trato?- su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos y su propuesta no estaba nada mal, podría familiarizarme con la zona y a la vez conseguir un lugar donde quedarme

-es un trato, te sigo- una vez más llevo una de mis manos aun bolsillo pero esta vez por simple comodidad aquella chica de rojo aún sigue riéndose para sus adentros desde que dijo que me parecía a alguien que conoce

-andando entonces! Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó antes de empezar a caminar –Arisato Minato ¿y el tuyo?- ahora que recuerdo nunca le pregunte su nombre –Amagi Yukiko, entonces Arisato-kun sabes qué hora es?- supongo que la interrumpí a mitad de algo asi que sacó mi celular para revisar la hora

-la 1 con 55…- al decirle la hora pase la mirada por la fecha debido a que estaba cerca…2014…¿han pasado 2 años desde que me convertí en el sello? ¿Qué será de ellos? Miré hacia el cielo recordando a todos con los que tuve aquella época de mi vida en la que tenía que escalar sin parar una torre de más de 200 pisos

-ya no hay tiempo ven conmigo!- me tomó de la mano y corrimos por el pueblo hasta llegar a lo que parecía una estación de trenes

-Yukiko tardaste mucho, me dijiste que ya venías hacia aquí! Yosuke, Kanji y Teddie fueron a buscar…-se detuvo al ver que la estaba acompañando -¿es tu novio?- preguntó con el rostro un poco rojo viendo nuestras manos a lo que rápidamente la solte para evitar más incomodidad

-no! Es alguien que conocí de camino, creo que tiene amnesia o algo le dejaré quedarse gratis en el hotel a cambio de que me ayude con una broma a Naoto- al finalizar esto voltea hacia todos lados para ver quien más estaba cerca, yo alcancé a visualizar a alguien de ropas negras comprando en una máquina expendedora y a una chica relativamente atractiva de nuestra edad a la que Yukiko atrajo a su conversación con la chica de verde –mirenlo! ¿Es igual a Naoto no creen?- alcance a escucharlas y sentí sus miradas dirigiéndose hacia mí y cuando iban a proceder con su charla la chica de ropas formales y una gorra azul

-Naoto cuidado, es tu doppelgänger si te le acercas podrías morir!- dijo sin evitar echarse a reir mientras las chicas con las que conversaba se le quedaban mirando con una mezcla de decepción y pena

-…mucho gusto mi nombre es Shirogane Naoto- hizo una reverencia formal y respondí de la misma manera –Arisato Minato, el gusto es mío- después que Yukiko les dijera mi situación entendieron, unos chicos aparecieron después y les tuvieron que explicar también eran un grupo bastante animado

-ya no debe faltar nada para que llegue!- al parecer estaban esperando a alguien. En lo que esperaban en unas bancas me hice un poco para atrás y revisé la agenda del celular…estaban todos agregados excepto Ken y koromaru obviamente ya que Ken era bastante joven y no tenía móvil entonces -...- pensaba si llamar a alguien o no, y si lo hiciera ¿a quién? …supongo que ella, después de dos años quiero hablarle, verle… ¿y si me olvidó? Estaba a punto de atreverme cuando todo empezó a sentirse frío de repente y todo lo electrónico se apagó

-¿qué es esto? ¿un apagón? ¿un PEM?- todos los chicos se conmocionaron al unísono menos yo, esto ya lo vivía a diario antes solo faltaba una cosa…gire mi cabeza hacia donde había gente antes y justo como pensé -¿esos son ataúdes? ¿qué está pasando?- todos se sorprendieron al verme parado justo como estaba hace unos minutos –¿A-Arisato-kun?- de cierta forma me sentía más relajado

-¿aún no son las 12, quién cambió la hora sin decirme?- me guardé el celular que ahora estaba apagado en el bolsillo y caminé hacia ellos –no se preocupen, yo me encargo- por distintos lugares se escuchaban ruidos familiares…sombras…

* * *

><p>Bien, este fic lo estoy haciendo para "retomar" lo que había dejado, si pueden dejen comentarios la historia apenas va comenzando pero no se alargará demasiado, el siguiente será del anime del que he hecho los anteriores y tal vez ese si lo haga un poco más largo que cualquier otro que haya hecho (que lo digo como si fuesen muchos cuando se cuentan con 1 mano xD)<p> 


End file.
